Mystery Boxes
Overview Mystery Boxes are items in Miner's Haven that can be obtained through Research Crates, Codes, buying them with uC, and buying them from Merchants using ROBUX. Opening daily gifts also give Research Crates, but users with certain perks are given bonus free mystery boxes. Mystery Boxes give out random items based on what box you open. The rarer the box is, the higher tier of items that the box has to offer. Mystery Boxes can give out shop items, any item from the uC shop, Vintage items, and limited time Exotic items. In April 2016, Berezaa made mystery boxes and lucky clovers save when leaving and joining the game. Cost Mystery Boxes previously cost crystals to open (5uC for Regular Boxes and 10uC for Unreal and Inferno boxes). This was removed on April 20th, 2016''' and now all mystery boxes are free to open. You can also buy 1 Regular Box for 15uC and 1 Unreal Box for 40uC or an Unreal Bundle for 75 R$. Inferno Boxes are 25 R$, from The Masked Man, or any other merchants. '''Modifiers Box modifiers are items that affect a mystery box in some shape or form. These effects buff the box by modifying it to some extent. They are shown in the GUI, and using a box will (by default) consume one of each modifier. As of October 8, 2016, you can now toggle the use of Box Modifiers. For some odd reason, the settings only save for the lucky clover. The twitch coin modifier will always be enabled when you join a server.) Lucky Clovers Lucky clovers were first added on The Forest Update. They work by removing all white-highlighted items. If a box does not contain white-highlighted items by default, the box will only have the perk of higher tiers becoming more common, meaning Vintage/Exotic items would have a boosted appearance rate. Lucky Clovers can be found in Diamond Research Crates, and receive one clover per Gold Research Crate provided the player has the Premium Gamepass. Clovers can also be purchased from NPC Vendors such as the Masked Man for R$10 (Ten ROBUX). You can also get clovers by collecting Lucky Crates, which will give you one to four clovers per box. Finally, they can be produced by the Flying Dutchman, provided enough ores are processed. Twitch Coins Twitch coins were added on 5/20/16. They work by filling up the box with twitch-related items. Note that it is not guaranteed to unbox a twitch-related item, as regular items will still appear in the box. They can be obtained through codes released on Berezaa's twitch channel (twitch.tv/bereza12). Opening ]]To open Mystery Boxes, click on the image on the right side of the screen right below the Daily Gift icon (for Xbox one users hit X bringing you into inventory, then hit LT to show the box GUI). As of the Ultimate Update, the button in the HUD will not be visible unless you have some boxes in stock - it still functions like normal, however. Click on the box you want to open. When opening a mystery box, it shows a slider with squares the represent items passing by. The box eventually stops at an item and makes a spinning animation and then shows an "open another" button if you have another of the same mystery box (As of The Ultimate Update the item awarded no longer spins, it just becomes brighter). There have been instances of Mystery Boxes lagging and awarding the item before the box finishes spinning. Starting in April 2016, the pointer in the Mystery Box GUI started losing accuracy. There are four different types of mystery boxes. Be warned when unboxing- the mystery box system is a cruel system and there will be often many instances of getting really bad items (ex. Giant Doge Plushie, Unobtanium Flooring, Walls) or being one tick away from a vintage/exotic. Regular Box BuyValue: 15uC (1 regular box) The most abundant box, the regular box which tends to award shop items (based on how much money the player has) and low-cost premium items. It has a chance to come from all research crates, excluding the shadow crate. This is currently the only box to give white labeled premium/refined items. This is the worst crate but can usually give the rarest items vintages because of their abundance. Unreal Box BuyValue: 40uC (1 unreal box), R$75 (6 unreal boxes) Unreal boxes are harder to get than regular boxes but contain more expensive premium items and a higher chance of vintage and exotic items. Berezaa also added a 1% chance for the box to open a Magnificent box, which is better than an Inferno. The chance is 4/100 (1/25) for Premium miners. It can be bought for 40 uC, appear in your Daily Gift, or a chance from Shadow/Diamond/Gold Boxes. Executives used to receive one in their Daily Gifts, but now they receive a free Inferno box instead. White labeled items may appear, but they are shop items and may vary depending on your money. Inferno Box BuyValue: R$25 (1 inferno box) Inferno Boxes were introduced in the Spooky Update and have a high chance of an expensive premium item or a vintage/exotic. These boxes can be attained through Diamond crates (though an incredibly small chance), bought from vendors and by redeeming codes. Inferno boxes can also be obtained from Executive crates, which can only be obtained through a daily gift when the player owns the Executive gamepass. Inferno boxes also have a higher chance of being found in Executive crates than Diamond crates. Executives also receive one free Inferno box when opening their Daily Gift, along with the chance to unbox one from the Executive Crate. Also, every time you reborn with a multiple of 10, over life 500+ you will receive an inferno box. Inferno boxes can also be attained at any life but with a 1/6 chance and giving you a server notification saying "As you ascend into a new life, an Inferno box joins you" Magnificent Box BuyValue: Can't Buy Magnificent boxes are the most powerful boxes in Miner's Haven. There is no other way of receiving these other than the chance from an Unreal box. There's a 1% chance of getting it from Unreal boxes (4% with Premium Mining pass). An announcement appears when you unbox one. This box appears to award only the most expensive Premium-tier items and Vintage-tier/Exotic-tier items. Winning Announcements When a player wins an item, an announcement will be announced, depending on the item the player gets. The item highlight depends on how much cash you have as well. (EXAMPLE: You have 7.5k and a rusty wall is worth 3.5k, it will be highlighted green in a box) ^ - For the 'OMG' and Vintage unboxes, a fanfare is played. For the Exotic unbox, horns are played.'''' Items In Circulation Exotics * Oasis (5/28/2017) Update 2017 Vintages * 'Ol Faithful * Ore Quasar * Adowable Guardian * The Sunken Past * Thingamajig * Noobite Mine * Boomite Mine * The Dreamcatcher * The Banhammer Event Items * Easter Wall (4/15/2017) 2017 Other * Non-Reborn-proof Contraband-tier items * All shop items Gallery Trivia * Mystery Boxes can contain any item in the game, with a few exceptions. They do not contain certain weapon givers, outdated exotics, rebirth items, a few select items (such as the Pineapple Refiner), and 4 specific vintages. The Executive Pillars can only be obtained from the Executive Mining game pass, the Sword's Master Spirit is only obtainable by once purchasing the Sword's Master Pass gamepass, the Ore Encapsulator was awarded to beta-testers, and the Fool's Gold Mine for beating Miner's Haven 2. * When a box is opened, if pointer goes to the middle of two items, it will always choose the item on the left. This also applies to when the pointer is one tick away from the item to the left. (This has been somewhat fixed as of the The Ultimate Update, though it is still reported that the pointer is still somewhat inaccurate.) * Sometimes when the game is loading, a message will say "Inferno boxes are rigged!" This was probably added because of people complaining about bad luck from Inferno Boxes. * The exotic highlight color has underwent multiple changes. First off it was purple, then it became orange, then it was later changed into sky blue. The sky blue color is still used today. * Berezaa has confirmed that the second you open a box, the item you will get is already set. * Inside the inferno box picture, you can (barely) see the Spooklord-95,000. ** The unreal box picture has the title picture (Massive Diamond Mine and Plutonium Mine) * The line "Inferno Boxes: No longer rigged" appears in one of the patch notes at bergames.com (https://bergames.com/2017/05/30/summer-update-1-5-patch-notes/). This is most likely due to lots of players complaining from bad luck from Inferno (and other) boxes. Category:Tutorial